The present invention relates to an encoding device particularly for integrated circuit cards, comprising including a plurality of electrically conducting elements which each connect two points of a printed circuit and are adapted to be interrupted or cut between these two points in order to define a digital code condition by their interrupted or non-interrupted state.
Encoding devices are already known where each conductor element is formed by a conductor bridge the ends of which are engaged in holes formed in the card. These known encoding devices have the great shortcoming that to establish the code necessitates the presence of holes in the card, which constitutes an inconvenience for a high density setting of the different electric or electronic components of the electric circuits. Furthermore, these coding elements are not easily reprogrammable.